


Maybe We Could Hold Hands?

by FairyDear



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Female Relationships, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Rating May Change, Recovery, Romance, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-31 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDear/pseuds/FairyDear
Summary: Spinel missed out on a lot of Gemkind history, but now she's found someone to look up to. And maybe she's got a few new healthy feelings to explore to help her get past the painful ones.





	1. Rumors

Homeworld has been interesting. Spinel quickly learned that a whole lot can happen in 6000 years. It started as a shock, new technologies, new culture, new types of gems that she had never heard of. There were some she recognized, and some that she knew the name but looked different than how she remembered. When did peridots become part tech? What are the robonoids they use? And although freedom was fresh and gems were exploring what they wanted to be, many stayed doing what they were made for. It's what they were good at anyways. 

Spinel found herself staying inside the palace, where everything seemed the same as it always was. It was comfortable. There were friends. The diamonds were more motherly than friends though; they cared and watched and laughed, but they never really joined in playing. Spinel never blamed them, they were just so big that even a simple footstep shook the walls. There was still fun to be had. Music played, the jades who once danced a sad uniform dance were free to express. She saw a fused jade even. Pearls made things. The amethysts and quartz played games. Gems were eating food. Human food. It was a grand time, even though she wasn't always in the mood to join in. 

Spinel worried. Were these gems nice to her because of her status? Did they only allow her to join in recreation to appease the diamonds? She constantly messed up. Jokes at the wrong time, not understanding customs, and generally being awkward as she tried to find her personality again. She wondered if they secretly loathed her being around. 

Over her time in the palace, she did her best to be a good listener. It was a piece of Steven's advice on how to be a better friend. Through listening to the quartz and rubies she learned of a gem called "Jasper". Another new kind of gem to her. Spinel would listen, sometimes she would ask about what or who a Jasper is. So far she's learned that they came from Earth and there's very few. They came from rushed kindergartening in a bad location. They were quartz soldiers. But most of all, there was a very specific Jasper they all were talking about. The strongest hero of the earth loyal to Pink Diamond during the war. A war Spinel never knew happened until now. Thinking about how oblivious she used to be made her feel guilty and jealous. 

_Jasper Jasper Jasper_

The name wasn't mentioned that often, but to her, it was all she wanted to hear. She's pieced together some stories so far but no one knows much about her recently, as she went MIA in a mission to earth. The mission where Jasper discovered that Rose Quartz... Steven... Pink Diamond... was still alive. Would Steven know what happened? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

There was a beam of light and heads turned. Although it was a natural reaction for the gems of Little Homeworld to check who came in on the warp pad, Spinel couldn't help but feel embarrassment under the sudden gaze. What were they thinking? Were they, too, disappointed at her presence? Did they not want her around anymore? She messed their planet up after all... The negative thoughts swirled in her head until she heard a few cheerful voices, "Spinel!" "Hello!" "Welcome back!" "What's up?" Spinel's shame turned to shyness as she returned the joyful greetings. Maybe her worries were pointless after all. She even got an earth high-five from a Nephrite. Yeah, it isn't so bad here. But she was on a mission.

Spinel didn't have a system for tracking down Steven. She knew if she asked around Little Homeworld the answers are usually that they haven't seen him, or he was here recently. Never lucky enough to show up at the same time. Time to get moving if she wanted to find him. Her legs extended as she took large squeaky steps dodging and slinking through busy gems and new construction projects, making her way through the hills.

"Hello, anyone home?" she beckoned through the screen door. A tall, fuschia figure let her in. 

"I knew you would be here," Garnet smiled knowingly down at Spinel, adjusting her golden shades for style. 

Spinel sputtered a soft thank you. Besides Steven, Garnet seemed to be the one most supportive of her, although at times it felt like a small game to get her to open up. Spinel opened her mouth to-

"He's upstairs right now," shock flashed across the small gem's face, making Garnet chuckle. Then anger at being made fun of. Garnet placed her hand on Spinel's stiff shoulder gesturing to the stairs

"Steven?" The distinct sound of video games could be heard all the way down in the living areas. There was a chime, and then calming music as she made her way to the stairs. Steven had paused the game when he heard his name and leaned so he could see the approaching pink gem. He noticed her posture was cautious, waiting to be welcomed up. 

"Come on up Spinel! I'm playing a game about robots. It's single-player so you would have to watch this time." At this point, he was used to hanging out about once a week, listening to her vent, giving advice, and teaching her about the earth and modern games. More often than not they played games quietly together. He smiled as he saw a single foot stretch to the top step, the rest of Spinel following behind like a reverse slinky. He made room so she could sit in front of the T.V. with him. "What's up? You look a million miles away?"

_Jasper Jasper Jasper_

The exciting music of a boss battle started back up again. "What's the low down on a gem called Jasper?"

"She tried to capture me because of my mom and kill my friends," was the blunt reply. It wasn't intentional, but he was concentrating.

"Keen to know I wasn't the only one," she smiled like it was a joke, but it obviously hurt her to say it. She looked down at her hands on her lap. Suddenly the controller was placed there. It seemed so small in comparison to her large gloved fingers, how she was so good at playing it was an enigma. Spinel looked over at Steven, who gave her an apologetic smile. 

"Do you want a turn? I've been fighting the same guy over and over again." Spinel shook her head and set the controller down next to the console. She came to talk, not be sad over games. He jumped back into the bean bag against the wall "So what do you want to know about Jasper? I'm a little surprised you even brought her up." Having Steven's full attention put an obvious shift in her mood. Her posture went from round and shrunk to a whole foot and a half taller, more feminine, and curiosity in her eyes. 

"Well, everything I guess! She's a big shot among the rubies!" That got an eyebrow raise as a response. "She's a hero?" Spinel blushed as she realized that wasn't the right choice in words. 

"She could be depending on which side you're on." He chuckled. Spinel looked a bit mad, though still blushing. "Tall, rugged, strong... loyal to her diamond 'til the end." 

"The end? You dispatched her?!"

"Woah, it's not like that! Let me start over," he went on to tell her the whole story. About how she fused so long that she was deranged. About the fusion that corrupted her and how she wouldn't let him heal it. And how in the end the diamonds saved all the corrupted gems, including Jasper. The story hit heavy. He knew what question was to follow. 

"But where's she now then? Huh? Surely you know." Spinel spread her arms in the air, signaling all around. 

"That's kind of a secret, Spinel." Her arms fell unraveled on the ground with a groan of disappointment. He laughed "Okay I'll let you in on the secret if you promise to keep it secret too. Pinky promise?" A gloved hand snaked it's way over, pinky extended. "Good!" Spinel's arms snapped back in place with a distinctly rubbery sound. 


	2. Discovery

Using warp coordinates from Steven, Spinel arrived at a garden...no... an endless expanse of flowers and fruit. The ground was barely visible among the overgrown crops. Small white butterflies floated through the air. The smell was so very strong and sweet. Tarte, and green. She's experienced scents and sights of Earth several times now, but nothing compared to this overstimulation. The sweet sugary smell soaked into her brain and almost reminded her of the pink donuts she loved.

  
She reached down and plucked one of the red fruit. If this was the "Strawberry Battlefields" then these must be strawberries. Some were small as candy, and some were larger than herself. They didn't seem to move, they wouldn't be much good in battle. So it isn't the battlefield against the strawberries. Maybe it was a battle over strawberries? She took a deep breath and then popped the one she picked into her mouth. Her eyes lit up, they were amazing! Very much like the donuts that she couldn't get enough of, they were sweet and fruity and full of addictive sugar. It started out as eating one or two before she began her journey, but somehow she ended up sticky and stained, stomach definitely upset.

  
"I really need ta work on this self-control thing... Gotta wash up." There was a small stream she could see glimmering nearby. Spinel had only taken a few steps towards it when she ended up fallen face first in the berries. What had she tripped on? She could barely see it through the leaves, but it seemed like a log from a tree. Now her form was even more of a mess and her stomach gurgled in protest. She grimaced as she stretched her way to the running water, eager to get washed.

  
Eyes closed, water splashed onto her face. One eye opened and caught sight of a bright flash in the water, then another, it seemed the whole bottom of the creek was shimmering color. It was so beautiful. Curious, she ducked her whole head under, neck stretching so she could look around. Speckled among the rocks was something so pretty. She grabbed a few to get a better look. In the sun they looked like pieces of stained glass, but a realization hit her.

  
It started in her chest, it felt out of place, throat tightened, and the feeling of fear rushed from her core, down through her limbs like warm water. The adrenaline terror pooling like numbness in her hands and feet.


	3. Close Encounter

Spinel finally took a good look around. She arrived in such a good mood that all she noticed was the strawberries. But now she was aware. There were weapons. Some small and some great in size, looming over the landscape, out of place. 

_This really was a battlefield. _

There were strange floating islands with flowers and grass that swayed slightly in the breeze, an invisible force pulling them back in place. Among the strawberry bushes stood the ruins of walls and structures, some with parts of ornate carvings, but most were simple and unstable like they were built in a rush. A red ship rested in the distance. It was similar to a ruby ship on Homeworld but it seemed worse for wear. 

Spinel sobbed quietly over the gem shards.

_Is this what came from colonizing a planet? _

"Who's there? I heard someone," a deep voice called out, putting Spinel on defense. Heavy steps and the rustling of leaves approached rapidly. Spinel glanced around to find a place to hide. 

_A piece of a fallen wall! It's perfect._

She flattened to the ground and zipped behind it; however, in her panic, she dropped a few of the shards. She peeked around her cover planning to stretch her arm and get them back, but it was too late. Her pursuer just broke through the bushes into the small clearing beside the creek. She kept her back firmly against the wall, clutching the few shards she held again her body. Not moving, not breathing. This wasn't good, she can't be seen with these shattered gems. 

_What would everyone think? _

It would undo the good reputation she was trying to keep on Earth. That she wasn't a bloodthirsty maniac anymore.

"I heard something... show yourself." The voice was firm. Spinel stayed put despite knowing her cover was going to be blown in a matter of seconds. Then a soft exhale. 

"Oh, more shards. I missed a few." They bent down and scooped them up not so gently. Spinel took this chance as the other figure began to walk away to finally peek from behind her hiding spot. She saw a tall, broad, amber woman, her large off-white mane of hair concealing most of her figure. Her large strong hand looked like it could crush the small shards to dust. Instead, she effortlessly formed a peachy bubble around them, and with a firm flick of the wrist, the bubble disappeared.

_Jasper!_

A range of emotions flashed through Spinel's mind. Happiness, embarrassment, guilt, excitement, shame. She couldn't tell if now was the best time to introduce herself. Should she hand over the gem shards she held? Would Jasper be grateful? Where did she send them anyway? Bubbles are protective but what was the plan for them? What is Jasper doing out here? 

_I'd just bother her. I look like a mess and I've got too many questions. A strong quartz dame like her wouldn't like the company of a stupid clingy spinel like me anyways._

Spinel let Jasper walk away before forming her own bubble. She's has plenty of experience making them, but she's never had to bubble something before. She's always been able to store things in her gem with ease, like a bottomless toy chest. Spinel wondered where would her bubble go if she sent it off. She took a moment to see her reflection in the bubblegum pink sphere, somewhat warbled. The black tear stains stood out to her the most, and she hated it. That's probably what people noticed first about her, too. A sad reminder of her pain, it made the world feel as if it was disappearing around her, and that she didn't belong. She should just go.

The warp wasn't too far, she left as quietly as she arrived and ended up back in the Crystal Gem temple. 

The sun was low in the sky, and Steven and Amethyst were at their Kitchen table eating a home-cooked meal of chicken and mashed potatoes. As Steven grew over the last couple of years, his family decided it wasn't healthy for him to only eat takeout and pre-made meals. They got him a real table to eat at and a full kitchen, paid for by Greg's music royalties fund, of course. And Connie and the Maheswaran's eagerly taught him to cook. Learning new skills was a nice part of growing up. 

"Shup dude," Amethyst didn't stop eating to say that. Steven was a little more polite and swallowed first.

"Spinel! You're back!" He beamed with the knowledge that he just set her up with a new friend. Spinel tried to mirror his smile, holding the bubble behind her back. It wasn't very convincing. There was no easy way to hide it, so instead, she grew her hands until they covered the bubble completely. "So, uh... want to sit and eat with us?"

"I'm stuffed." It wasn't a lie. She _had_ just gorged herself on strawberries.

"That's okay, I didn't want to share anyways," quipped Amethyst, now straight drinking the gravy.

"Come on, just sit with us," Steven insisted. "Please?" Spinel found it hard not to do what Steven wanted sometimes, so she took a seat keeping her secret under the table out of sight. 

"Soooo what'd you think?"

"It was dandy."

"And you saw Jasper?"

A pause.

"From behind," she admitted.

"That's fine, too," joked Amethyst. She snickered as Steven shot her a look. How is he the mature one now?

"You didn't talk to her?"

"It was," Spinel took a deep breath, keeping her eyes glued to the table, "difficult, in the situation."

Steven tried to be understanding, he placed a hand on Spinel's shoulder, similar to how Garnet did earlier. "It's okay, you can try again. Making friends is hard."

"Heh, making friends is easy. You just order for a spinel." Self-deprecating joke. It didn't land. It hung in the air between them. 

_Bad joke. Bad time. Why do I keep doing this? No one likes my jokes. Not funny. Just sad. Why do I always ruin the mood?_

"You're right! You're a Spinel! You're a great friend for anyone." Leave it to Steven to turn everything into a positive. Even Amethyst liked this sentiment.

"Yeah, just do what you do best!"

_What I do best? Friendship? _

"It is what I'm made for."

"That's the spirit!" 

Steven and Amethyst were like a cheer squad. Cheering her on and cheering her up. She trusted them. Spinel felt her heart warm up a little. She looked down again at the bubbled shards in her lap. They made her heart cold to look at. She couldn't hold onto them any longer.

"So, what do I do with these?"


	4. Search

She spent the night on Homeworld, although Homeworld didn't really have night nor did gems typically sleep. Earth spent a good portion of its time in darkness. People and animals slept and recharged when it was too dark to navigate. Well, most animals, Peridot had explained to her. The ones that stayed active at night were dangerous and wanted to eat things that were vulnerable and asleep. Spinel didn't feel threatened about the night-time creatures, she could easily handle any deadly animal in a fight. Especially the clowns. Peridot told her not to fight the clowns though, there were plenty of "movies" proving it was a pointless cause.

  
Before Spinel took off, Steven offered to hold onto the gem shards for her, but she wanted to be the one to keep them safe. In a weird way, she was enjoying the feeling of responsibility and wanted to prove she could do it on her own. Maybe she would even impress Jasper with how helpful she could be. She instantly regretted the decision of bringing her bubble home with her, even before her feet hit the ground on the galaxy warp. She heard the booming voices of the diamonds, the sing-song sound of pearls, and a cacophony of other gems that filled up the throne room.

Spinel had a split second to think before the light beam from the warp dissipated. But she couldn't think. The panic throttled her... ears ringing... can't breathe... it all happened in slow motion.

As if her life was flashing before her eyes, she imagined everyone fleeing in hysterics from her arrival with broken gems. Or worse, the disappointed looks from her diamonds. Broken-hearted Blue, outraged Yellow, and what would White think? What was Spinel going to do? And without thinking, she did what she saw the other gems do with bubbles. She only twitched her hands a little, and as though it read her mind that she willed it to disappear, it squashed and dematerialized, leaving behind a pink shimmer.

** _OH STARS NO_ **

And as time rolled forward, and the curtain of light fell revealing Spinel to the throne room, the world fell apart.

  
Gems greeted her with glee and questions about her trip. How she enjoyed the Earth again and how was Pink Diamond. Her gloved hands trembled and her eyes, pupils shrunk, darted from person to person. She couldn't even match who was saying what at this point and it didn't even matter. She needed to find out where the bubble went. Suddenly a hand reached through the crowd, knocking a few unsuspecting ladies over. Blue gently scooped her up, like she was cradling a pink doll.

"Hello, dear. Everyone was waiting for you." Blue's voice was light and sweet, comforting, but it didn't help much. Spinel looked up at her in distress, her pink pigtails lifeless and now a bit ruffled. Blue seemed to be more in tune with other's emotions now that she wasn't controlling them to match her own grief. "Let's get you out of here." Blue ignored the protests from the other diamonds as she carted Spinel off. There was a chorus of disappointment from the court gathered at the warp as well.

_How long were they all waitin' fer me?_

She almost didn't want to know.

"You were gone longer than usual. Did something happen on Earth?" Blue placed the little one in her hair as she strolled outside, heading towards a group of pink structures. Blue was sweet and understanding and it made it easy to talk with her, although they rarely had time alone together.

"I went to meet someone new." Spinel responded shyly, wringing her hands  
Blue smiled, "What were they like?"

A view of Jasper's backside flashed through Spinel's imagination. That truly was all she saw of her, even though she spent all day searching. That's it. Jasper. Walking away. Her strong hands, her soft hair, her confident stride. Spinel turned a richer shade of pink.

"They were snazzy, I guess." She earned a warm laugh from her Diamond, jostling her a bit. "Woah."

"That's very cute, you have a little friend now," Well, not quite, but Spinel didn't correct her. "I'll drop you off in your room and go back to the others, your new friend is our little secret," she winked. Spinel was grateful for all the kindness her diamonds showed her. She didn't feel used by them in the same way she knew Pink had. She hadn't known at the time though, all she knew was that she had to fulfill her purpose at her own expense.

Things were so different now. She was even allowed to stay and have free run of the place in Pink's old palace wing, although she never dared go into the diamond's room. It felt wrong and itchy in there. Not every gem had their own place to explore and play, like those in the palace did. One look around from her perch in Blue's hair and she could see buildings into the distance, from the sky to the planet's core, composed of small rooms and cubbies for gems to stay in. There had to be billions upon billions of gems living here. How did they all know where to go and what to do? What did other gems do?

Spinel's wanderings were cut short when Blue arrived at her balcony. She knew it was hers because it was decorated with as many colorful things as she could find. Blankets, pillows, ribbons, balloons, and potted plants were just a few things she's gathered in addition to all the toys she's been gifted. The room truly became home and she looked forward to the time she spent alone there.

One glance through the open curtain to the balcony and she knew something was out of place. Floating, sparkling, pink, round...

** _MY BUBBLE!_ **

"Kay!Thanks!Bye!" In the blink of an eye, Spinel sprung herself through the doorway, landing with a rubbery squeak, and had the pink curtain drawn shut. She held it closed herself, waiting for Blue to leave before letting her guard down.

"Oh... well, okay. Bye," Blue responded, sounding very much saddened by Spinel's sudden dismissal. It made Spinel's heart sting a little. She didn't mean to be rude. She peeked through the curtain to watch her diamond walk away, whispering a softer goodbye, knowing she wouldn't be heard.

Goodbyes slowly became easier for her. Spinel had trouble at first, a part of her feared that any goodbye could be the last, despite knowing how irrational she was being. A part of her made these feelings that she didn't like, but with the help of others, she's started to work through it. Like a little kid though, she felt like she had to watch people as they left her, or else... or else what? These were irrational feelings that she found hard to put into words.

She reluctantly pulled her head back into her room and looked over at the bubble, letting out a huge sigh of relief. A rainbow of colors reflected off its glass-like surface. It was safe, and that's all that mattered. Using her stretchy arms, Spinel scooped her pillows and blankets to the center of the room and took a seat in her makeshift nest. Normally, she'd do this to rest or "sleep" for as long as her body let her. Sometimes when she did that it could last for days. But not this time. She reached up and gently brought the pink orb into her lap. A reflection of it shone in her eyes as she watched it diligently. She wouldn't let it leave her sight again. The mystery remained of how it knew where to go, even though Spinel didn't. The more she adapted to life outside of the garden, the less she felt she knew. At least now she felt she had a purpose, albeit a small one. And she was going to do it well.


	5. Hide n Seek

It's a fresh new day and this time things would go different for Spinel. All she had to do was hand over the gem shards to Jasper and then make conversation. They'd hit it off. Easy peasy. Well not quite easy. First, she had to sneak her way to the galaxy warp. Maybe a disguise? No, she'd stand out. No one else has such a hot pink hue or a heart-shaped gem. She could do what she did back in Steven's home, and expand her hands to conceal the bubble full of gem shards. Yeah... she had no better ideas. And so, she made her way over, bulbous pink hands folded together behind her back. 

At first, the idea seemed like it wouldn't work. A Jade greeted her formally and asked if Spinel was... all right. With a gesture toward her hands. But all Spinel had to do was be chipper and say everything was fine and no more questions were asked as she hurried along. This might work. One last obstacle, the throne room. Usually, the diamonds and pearls were there, even if the court wasn't gathered. The room was huge, and thus so was the doorway. Spinel stood to the side and made a telescope with her eye to peek around the doorway and see who was around.

_Empty. This'll be a breeze._

A deep breath and she was off. Sneaking from pillar to pillar. Sneaking wasn't the best word actually, she couldn't help the squeaky and slide-whistle sounds she made, an effect that would normally make someone laugh if they saw her trying to be not-so-stealthy. Yet there was no one around to laugh, and she really wanted to be serious. Such is the burden of a life dedicated to comedy. She made to to the last pillar, the one closest to the warp. Just a big ole' empty room between her and the galaxy. No one was around still, she just had to dash or jump. Mentally prepared to activate the warp the moment she touched it, nice and focused. One step back, another step. Is that enough head start? No, just one more step back... and she felt a soft body pressed up against her.

"WOOOAHOOOOOOAH!" Spinel spun around in shock, magenta pigtails stood straight up in the air. Pink nose pressed against yellow nose.

"And just wheeeere do you think you're going?" sung a nasally voice. Yellow Pearl was bent down, eye to eye with Spinel, hands behind her back. Spinel herself was almost bent backward, pulling away from Pearl's glare. 

"Oh, just nowhere, ya-know? As ya do." Spinel did her best cute and innocent impression, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me all about it." Pearl was a tough cookie. It was obvious what was going on here. Yellow Diamond must have sent her to find out what was happening with Spinel. Blue was good at keeping secrets, but not good at hiding the fact that there _was_ a secret. Spinel was going to have to be extra cute to get out of this canary's clutches. She kept herself small and batted her eyelashes, hands behind her back.

"I'm just playin' around, not doin' anything today," she fibbed. No good. Pearl placed a hand to her chin and hummed skeptically, trying to look around Spinel to see what she was hiding. **NO GOOD**. If it was a power-play Pearl wanted, then Spinel could play that game. Suddenly grown, nearly the height of a garnet, she towered above the yellow gem, flipping their positions from just a few moments ago. She held the yellow cabochon's chin firmly to keep her from searching further, pink hair draped around her face, blocking any view. Spinel had an almost scary look on her face, determined and smug. Pearl ran the gambit through many emotions: fear, disdain, anger, embarrassment, concern, disgust, but mostly shock.

"Dear sweet canary, why don't ya' throw me a bone here? I'm desperate," there was a sweet, twisted tone to Spinel's voice. Something about being cornered and desperate just brought this side back out in her. And in a guilty way, it felt powerful.

"A... bone?" Eyes locked.

"Yeah, I tell you where I'm goin', and you make sure no one sees me. Deal?" Pearl took a moment to consider the arrangement. 

"You know I shouldn't make negotiations like this, but I've been convinced." Somehow she still sounded smug, despite being intimidated into it. 

"Attagirl! Now go stand facing the door and keep a lookout," she said, demeanor switching from crazed to goofy again. Before the yellow cabochon could respond, she stretched her hand and arm and pushed her across the floor of the throne room. When Pearl started to turn to look at her to complain, Spinel gave her a "Nuh-uh uh, no peaking". Finally on the crystalline warp pad, hot pink bubble safely in hand, the pink gem made a mocking face, sticking her tongue out. "Later! I'm flying the coop! Gonna be on Earth for a looong time!"

"Waaaaaaah!?" But before Pearl could question her further, the warp had taken her away.

The galaxy warp was a long trip and it gave Spinel a moment to herself. She started out feeling giddy and proud, messing with the yellow pearl was fun, she took everything so literally, she was expressive, she made funny faces, and her voice was goofy. Serves her right for being a snitch to Yellow Diamond, though. But once the glee of causing trouble faded, feelings of guilt took their place. 

_What have I done?_

She was sneaking out to not get in trouble for having broken gems, but now, she was going to get in trouble for being a brat. A bully. She didn't want another talking-to about that. Not after the Agate incident just a month ago, because as it turns out, agates are mean and scary and aren't afraid to use force. She had been too ashamed to tell the diamonds what happened because of the fear they wouldn't stand up for her. She _had_ taken some pranks way too far. 

That's another thing she was too embarrassed to admit, was how much difficulty she was having making friends. The diamonds were under the impression that things were going well, and she was adjusting, and they would be so heartbroken to know that Spinel couldn't make a single real friend, even after they told everyone in the palace to be friendly to her. They'd be disappointed in how much of a failure she was being. Steven understood though. There was a difference between being friends with someone and being forced to pretend. Sometimes he talks about what human parties are like, as an example. People are invited to be together and although they don't know each other, they're expected to fake it so hopefully, they can kind of become friends until the end of the party. Yeah, that's how homeworld felt to Spinel. 

But today was going to be different. She was going to make a super effort, and hopefully not make a super fool of herself in the process. 

Okay, so making an effort was hard. Spinel found herself hiding from Jasper again, this time intentionally. She guessed that she could find Jasper by the red ship far into the field, and she was wrong. But she found so much more out there. Without making her presence known yet, she was able to take in the organized mishmash that had formed in this walled-off opening free from the strawberry bushes. In the middle was the red ruby ship. It sure was a mess, dented and patched up, a little lopsided, and attachments came off the sides, each a different metal and color like they came from other ships. There was a lattice of rope that was wrapped and knotted around the exterior of the ship that was tied to a large sheet metal platform, flat on the ground next to it. There was a small pile of wood on the platform, and bordering the yard were more piles of what seemed to be junk. Another pile of wood, a huge pile of rock and pieces of structures, smaller piles of different kinds of gem weapons, most of which seemed to be in the process of being crushed into crumply metal balls. Just behind the ship was an even larger pile of weapons, larger mostly because the weapons themselves were massive. Huge axes, flails, shields, and swords, all much too huge for any normal gem to use. Best of all, several baskets of freshly picked strawberries. 

Soon enough, there was the sound of footsteps and moving foliage. The pink gem's heart started racing. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face Jasper yet, she was so nervous. And just like last time, she hid behind a boulder as Jasper entered the yard. Thankfully, Jasper didn't seem to notice.

_Is this all I've been doin'? Hiding an' sneaking around like a bozo? What's wrong with me?_

When Spinel felt it was safe she peeked at the tall gem, who was carrying a ridiculous amount of baskets of strawberries. She started adding them to the pyramid of fruit that she already had started. Spinel drooled thinking about eating them again. How was she going to introduce herself? She thought about just pushing the bubble out into the field for Jasper to notice, and then go from there. She just needed the perfect moment.

Since her back was still turned, the smaller gem took the chance to plant the bubble out in the open. With just a gentle blow it drifted right where she wanted. 

Jasper's long white hair formed an intimidating mane that flowed and fluffed as she worked. It looked so soft and contrasted against her strong physique. She was a perfectly built gem, just like Spinel. In her daze of admiration, Spinel didn't think to hide again when Jasper turned her direction. They made eye contact and it felt like it lasted for an eternity. Jasper's eyes were such a bright gold. But those horns... Why did such a perfect quartz soldier have horns? She must've been staring because Jasper gave her an angry look and turned to go back to work.

"Got something to say, pipsqueak?" she growled."You shouldn't be here. Go back to Little Homeworld."

So much for Jasper noticing the bubble first. Spinel's throat tightened and she found it hard to form words. Not only was she embarrassed, but now she's being told to scram. She felt so small. There's no way this opportunity was going to pass her by.

"I brought you some gem shards!" she shouted, fists clenched. That got the other gem's attention.

"Where did you...?" Jasper looked concerned at the hot pink bubble, then back at Spinel, who finally revealed herself from her hiding spot. Jasper's expression changed to confounded. "You're so... pink," she observed, voice soft and low. Spinel didn't know how to handle the attention placed solely on her, especially her appearance. Her already pink face turned bright as she kicked a rock and brought the conversation back to the gems. 

"They were in the river, ovah there," she pointed in a general direction back over her shoulder, hoping that was enough information. Jasper made the connection immediately.

"It was you! You were the one I heard yesterday!"

"I'm sorry," Spinel said nervously, feeling like this was going all wrong, "I saw you take them, so I..." she trailed off as she looked over at the bubble just floating between them. The soldier took a few steps forward, letting the bubble land in her hand. She noticed how strong the coating was, almost solid like glass rather than soft and malleable like other gems would make. It made her wonder more about this new gem. Spinel cut off her thoughts though. "What are you going to do with them?" she asked. Her face read curious, but her voice read worried. Jasper took a moment to decide how to explain herself, or even if she had to. She could easily make this little gem leave, right? But there was a mystery to this girl, the soldier had a gut feeling that this pink squirt was more than she appeared to be. And so Jasper decided.

"I will show you."


End file.
